


The Way to His Heart

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-word drabble, 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hannah has a surprise for Neville. A 100-word drabble.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Way to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 1st.  
> The prompt was to write a drabble of exactly 100 words.

"I have a surprise for you," Hannah told Neville. 

Neville shrugged off his coat and kissed her briefly. "A surprise? Is today a special day or something?"

Hannah laughed. "No, love, I just wanted to do something nice for you." She reached behind her and gripped the edges of the clay pot, then brought it around for Neville to see. 

Neville's eyes widened at the sight of the tree growing inside of the container. "Is that a—"

"Wiggentree?" Hannah finished, smiling. "Yes. It's still young, but—" 

Neville cut her off with a longer kiss. "I love it, Hannah, thank you." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
